


Allergic To Sunlight

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Markiplier - YouTube RPF, jacksepticeye - Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Caretaking, M/M, Sex, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: It’s generally considered bad taste to ask someone how they became a vampire.





	Allergic To Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destinationmirkwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationmirkwood/gifts).



> Edited by the lovely Angel!

It’s generally considered bad taste to ask someone how they became a vampire.

You don’t comment on weight, you don’t comment on someone’s teeth, you don’t ask how someone was turned into a vampire.

Some folks had family curses, or someone’s mom didn’t eat enough salt when they were pregnant, or they were born with extra teeth and a weird birthmark, or… well, the list went on and on and on. 

But sometimes it was traumatic, and sometimes it was just a thing that happened, and it wasn’t a thing you poked.

Jack, being Jack, didn’t stand for that. 

* * * 

“Top o’the mornin’ to ya ladies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and today I’m gonna talk about the fact that I’m allergic to sunlight!”

* * * 

“Why did you… come out like that?” 

Mark looked across the table at Jack, who was watching him eat. 

“I haven’t really come out, have I?”

Mark raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, like, yeah, everyone knows I’m a bloodsucker, but there’s plenty of shit about me nobody knows about.”

Jack leaned back in his seat, his hands behind his head, and he tipped his chair back, until it was balancing on two legs. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Lessee….” Jack stared up at the ceiling, clearly thinking. “They don’t know I’m not straight, they don’t know if I am or aren’t dating anyone….” He tried to think of other things, but he was… pretty open about most stuff.

“Wait, what?” 

Mark blinked at Jack, his eyes wide. 

Jack smiled at him, a bit sheepish. 

“... did I not tell you?”

“No, not really,” said Mark. “So you, uh… you like guys?”

“I like guys,” said Jack. “I mean… I have the whole of my life - however fuckin’ long that is - to enjoy people, so I may as well enjoy them, right?” 

“Does it… I mean….” Mark groaned.

Jack tried not to stare at the way that made Mark’s chest rise and fall.

He could hear Mark’s heart, even all the way over here.

“I know I’m fulfilling just about every stereotype out there, unfortunately,” said Jack, and he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassment filtering through him. “I’m a not straight vampire who does a YouTube show.”

He didn’t turn as pink as he could have - he needed to feed soon.

It was a good thing he had his old buddy Chase, or he’d be pretty fucked. 

“Why do so many of you guys do YouTube, anyway?”

“We can do it from home and still be social,” said Jack. “We’re a pretty social group, we just don’t have much luck meeting up, what with one thing and another.”

“One thing and another?” Mark prompted.

He looked genuinely interested, which was unexpected. 

Mark was a nice guy, but most people weren’t that interested in vampires beyond either the “ew!” factor, the sexy factor, or whatever weird religious whatnot they picked up. 

At least Mark hadn’t worn a cross. 

That was always weird.

Then again, he’d been a vampire when he’d met Mark. He’d just… only told him recently. 

“Well, there’s the anti-vampire sentiment that you end up tripping over a lot,” said Jack. “It’s better than it used to be - especially here in the states - but it’s enough to make you think twice about leaving the house much. Especially when… you know, we’ve got fans, and I’ve had a few of ‘em who asked me to feed on them, or something like that.”

“And that’s bad?” Mark looked confused.

“It’s… it’s like offering to suck someone’s dick, when you haven’t even really met them,” said Jack. “But it’s… it’s more than that. Because there’s shit like… diseases, blood borne ones, only they’re more complicated than something that hepatitis or whatever.”

Mark looked intrigued, and Jack tried to get his thoughts in something like order.

His stomach growled again, almost loud enough for Mark to hear it. 

“What kinda complicated?”

“Like… silver fillings.”

“Silver fillings?”

“Yeah. We’re, like, allergic to silver, or something like that, so people who wear silver - or who’ve ever had silver in their mouth, or digested it, that’s gonna get me sick. Or if….” Jack bit his lip. He was going to sound kind of… weird, if he tried to explain that.

He caught Mark’s eye, and saw that Mark was staring at his fangs.

Welp.

It was bound to happen eventually. 

“Some of it is more… psychological? Folkloric stuff.”

“What kinda folklore?”

“There’s this country in Africa,” said Jack, “where people become convinced that someone stole their junk. Like, full on stole their dick. Even though they’ve clearly got a penis just hanging there, they’re utterly convinced that it isn’t there, even if you touch it.”

Mark was looking confused.

“Vampires have been… such a part of culture, on one level or another, that a lot of people just have all these… prejudices about them. And even though _making_ someone a vampire is hard, there are people who are convinced that they’re vampires afterwards, and, well… you know how that goes.” 

Mark nodded. 

“So you don’t just bite random people because you don’t want there to be another incident like what happened in Denver?”

“Yeah, that and I don’t wanna get shit like hepatitis. Or someone turning out to be underage, when they told me they were of age.”

“... this shit is a lot more complicated than I thought it was,” Mark admitted. 

“Oh yeah,” said Jack, and he laughed. “And I’m the only fuckin’ vampire in the family.”

“How’d that happen?”

“Triple whammy,” said Jack. “I’ve got a weird birthmark, my mom didn’t eat salt when she was nursing me, and a black cat walked around her three times when she was pregnant.”

“So you were, like… born as a vampire?”

“Not exactly,” said Jack. “Did you watch the video? I talked all about it!”

“Nope,” said Mark. “I wanted to hear it straight from you.”

“You did hear it straight from me, when I was talking about it in the video.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Mark. “But tell me how you ended up all fangy.”

“I’m not that fangy,” said Jack, and he bared his teeth for Mark to see.

Mark’s breath caught, and his heart started to beat a little faster - Jack could hear it. 

… huh.

“Well, yeah. But I ended up getting that one batch of a bad polio vaccine, and it was _also_ during the mad cow outbreak, and you know how that went….” 

Mark nodded.

“That makes sense,” he said. “It’s just confusing.” 

“It’s all bullshit,” said Jack, and he leaned back, his shirt riding up. 

The air was fresh against his bare belly.

And Mark was staring at his stomach, and his heart was beating so fast. 

“Are you… are we cool, man?”

“Hm?” Mark blinked, then he gave Jack a confused look. “Of course we’re cool. Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Because… you know.” Jack pointed to his teeth. “I know that the whole vampire thing freaks people out.” 

Mark shrugged.

“You’re you, man. You’re not any different than you were. You were a vampire when I met you, you’ll be a vampire when I’m dead -”

“That’s depressing as hell,” Jack said. 

“You’re still yourself,” said Mark, with a note of finality in his voice. 

“Well,” said Jack, “I do appreciate it.” 

Then he paused.

“Um. We’re about to have an uncomfortable conversation.”

“Uncomfortable conversation?”

“I’m, like, wicked hungry, I’ve got to eat something, and you’re gonna be fuckin’ grossed out if you see me do that.” 

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

“... how do you eat?” 

“Well, I mean, if this was the bad old days I’d go up to some virgin’s window and hypnotize her with my lovely voice -”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“And then I’d have my kickass cape blowing behind me -”

“Why do you have a cape?”

“And then I’d reach out for her, and she’s come into my waiting arms -”

“Waiting arms?” 

“What, you think I’m just gonna hover in front of the window and then just drop her?”

“I mean,” Mark said, “wouldn’t that make your life a bit easier, if you get all of the blood out in one go?”

“... ew,” said Jack, wrinkling his nose. “First, she’d be dead. Second, I’d have to lick it out of the mud. And just… ew!”

“Wouldn’t she be dead anyway?”

“I don’t kill ‘em when I bite them!” 

“Well, I know that now, but in the old days wasn’t it like that?” 

“No!” 

“What even were the old days like?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Jack said, and he stood up, making his way to the fridge. “I’ve only been a vampire for about ten years.”

There was a bag of A+, and he picked it up, and made a face.

“Is it… not that good?”

“It’s… when it’s cold, it’s just kinda… crap.”

“You could heat it up in the microwave,” Mark suggested.

“I’ve done that before. It’s still gross.” Jack cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot, still holding his bag. “I’m, um… I’m gonna go to bed now, okay?”

“Right,” said Mark. “Want a goodnight hug?”

“... sure,” said Jack, although that was not entirely what he was expecting. 

But fuck it.

Mark was living with him now.

Mark was living with him, and he was cute, and he wanted a hug.

Jack hugged Mark, and his face was in Mark’s neck, and he could hear Mark’s heart, and he could smell Mark’s blood. 

It was like copper, and a bit like cinnamon, and something else. 

Something… something deep, something almost bitter, and he had to restrain himself from sniffing at Mark’s neck. 

“Night, bro,” said Jack. 

“Night,” said Mark. 

On impulse, Jack kissed Mark’s forehead, and then he fled to his room, his tail metaphorically between his legs.

Goddamn it. 

* * * 

He sat in his bedroom, and he drank the blood, which was cold and gross and gummy.

He hadn’t had an actual person to feed on, in a long time. 

Last time had been with his ex, and, well… that was awhile ago.

He closed his eyes, imagining what it would have been like to bite Mark, when they were hugging. 

What would Mark’s blood taste like?

Salt - he ate a lot of protein, so it’d be thick as well, and Mark smelled so… nice….

Jack bit back his moan - his cock was getting hard, because of course it was.

It usually did when he was feeding, because… well, all that extra blood.

He needed to not jerk off, at least until he’d settled down.

If he got too horny, he’d get… stupid.

Not in the old fashioned stupid “blood lust” kinda way, like how they did it in the movies, where there was the whole “I couldn’t help myself!” bullshit. 

He was an adult, entirely in control of himself, and sometimes he got horny, and he’d find someone who’d want to fuck around with him. 

… maybe Mark would be interested. 

That was an… interesting idea.

It was a weird idea, to think of a human being interested in him like that, but Mark wasn’t just a human, Mark was… Mark. He smelled good, he laughed at Jack’s jokes, he was smart and kind and funny, and he didn’t come off as a fang chaser. Although his heart did beat faster whenever he was around Jack, which meant… something or other. 

Fucking a human being….

He shook his head, to clear it up, and he sighed gustily. 

And then he sucked up more of his blood, until his mouth and his throat were coated in it, and he was full.

His eyes were probably a sight to behold - the rest of him was probably a sight to behold.

His eyes turned red, his fangs looked longer, blood on his face….

He’d nearly given his mother a heart attack, the first time. 

But then he was finished, and he could still hear Mark’s heart, beating merrily along in the guest room.

“Fuckin’ vampire hearing,” said Jack, and he covered his face with both hands. 

Fuck this stuff. 

Just fuck it. 

* * * 

Jack slept through the day, and Mark was lifting weights when he woke up and wandered into the kitchen in just his pajama pants. 

“Morning,” said Mark. 

“Evening?” 

Jack rubbed his eyes, stretching hard enough that his whole back cracked. 

“I slept like the dead,” said Jack. 

He’d had a nice dream too - he had been drinking from Mark’s shoulder, and his dick had been buried in Mark’s ass, and the human had been making the most _amazing_ noises, and he had been so warm….

Jack licked his lips, and he willed his dick to just… go down. 

“Aren’t you already the dead?” Mark waggled his eyebrows.

He hadn’t showered yet, after all his working out, and he smelled like himself, and like salt, and like his own mortality. 

It was the kind of scent that a vampire could get lost in. 

"It's complicated," said Jack, and he laughed. 

"Um, Jack?"

"What's up?"

"You've got some... stuff on your face."

"Hm?"

Mark came closer, and he was so close that Jack could almost taste the blood beating through his veins. 

Mark... _licked his thumb_ , and he wiped the smear of what was probably blood off of Jack's chin.

And now Jack smelled like Mark, and also he could feel Mark's spit on him, and he was blushing so hard that his face was on fire.

"Thanks," Jack mumbled, and he made his way towards his coffee maker. 

"I thought you didn't eat food," said Mark, as Jack fiddled, until he had actual coffee in front of him.

"It doesn't really taste like anything," said Jack. "But it does wake me up."

"Do you really need to be woken up?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack. "I'd sleep through, like, everything, if given the chance, and I've got shit I gotta do!"

"Yeah? All that important vampire shit?" 

"Allllll the important vampirrrrrrre shit," said Jack, trying to roll his "r"s like they did in those old vampire movies.

"You're such a weirdo," said Mark, and he reached out to ruffle Jack's hair. 

The inside of his wrist was... very close to Jack's nose, and Jack bit back the urge to lick it. 

"You're the one who moved in with an actual vampire," said Jack, and he yawned, which probably displayed his teeth. Then he took a deep drink of his coffee, wrinkling his nose at the bitterness. 

"Fair enough," said Mark. 

As he walked off, Jack realized that he wasn't wearing pants. 

Jack could see Mark's butt, without much in the way.

It was a very nice butt.

He wanted to bite it.

... did he want to bite it because he was hungry, or did he want to bite it because it was a nice butt?

Jack groaned, and covered his face with one hand.

He did not have time to deal with this shit.

* * * 

Jack sat in his studio, and he was drinking out of a mug this time.

It was easier to drink the blood that way, but it lost... something or other, when he drank it like that.

It didn't taste as good. 

Which was odd, all things considered.

Mark poked his head around the door, and he was looking a little sheepish.

"I'm really stuck on this one bit. Would you be willing to help me with it?"

Then Mark paused, staring straight into Jack's face with a slightly unsettled expression.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, looking down and to the side.

His teeth were probably more... visible than usual, and there was blood on his chin, his eyes red.

"It's fine," said Mark. "I've just... never seen you look quite so... you know."

"Fangy?" 

Jack licked the blood off of his chin, and tried to bring his lips back from their snarl, so that his fangs were less visible. 

He couldn't do anything about the eyes for the next fifteen minutes or so.

"Yeah," said Mark, and he laughed, a bit unsteadily, sitting across from Jack. "Is it weird that I find it... like, really hot?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, and took a slug of water from the bottle next to the desk. 

His senses were heightened, and he could hear Mark's heart beating. 

It was beating faster than it usually was, and the pulse at his neck was pounding, enough that Jack could see it.

What would it be like to stick his face in that, to bite him?

Mark was getting an erection - Jack could hear the pulse beginning down there, and he looked down at his own lap, his hands crossed over it. 

"So you're into the whole vampire thing, huh?" 

Jack tried to keep his tone neutral.

"Not in, like, a fang chasing kinda way," Mark said quickly. "I mean, I think it's sexy, but I don't want to come off as one of those... you know, those creepy people."

Jack nodded.

He'd had to deal with a few fans like that. 

Some people found the whole vampire thing very sexy, which was... kinda weird, honestly - it was more of an inconvenience than anything else. 

But fuck it, everyone had their thing.

"Jack? You okay?"

"Sorry," said Jack, blinking. "I got a bit lost in my own head."

"I don't... I mean." Mark cleared his throat. "I think you're cute. Like, not just because you're my friend or whatever, I think you're... actually attractive. Sexually attractive." He paused, and then he burst out laughing. "Wow, I couldn't have made that more awkward if I had tried!"

"I dunno," said Jack, and he was grinning. "You probably could have made a comment about my dick."

"... your dick?"

"I dunno. What would be more awkward than telling someone you find them cute, and then also saying something about their dick?"

"It'd be really awkward if they didn't have a dick in the first place," said Mark, his expression thoughtful. "... do you have one?"

"Yes, I have a dick," said Jack. "I've pissed next to you! How did you miss that?"

"I didn't miss that you were peeing next to me," said Mark. I just don't actually _watch_ you piss." He paused. "Wait a minute. How do you piss?"

"Through my dick, like you do," said Jack, rubbing his hands together. 

"Well, yeah, okay, but what do you piss? Do you shit?"

"... I do if I eat food," said Jack. "But it's unpleasant. I try not to eat food too often."

"... huh," said Mark, his expression thoughtful. 

"Are you quite done asking after my bodily functions?" 

"I dunno, I'm curious if you, like, cum blood."

"Why don't you find out?" 

Jack waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to be sexy.

Or possibly goofy.

Either worked, really. 

"... what, seriously?"

"I mean," said Jack, clearing his throat. "I'd be... I'd be interested in you... physically. If you'd be interested in me. Physically."

"I'm interested," Mark said fervently. "I'm very interested."

"What kind of... what kind of physically?"

"I'd like to do... well, physical stuff with you," Mark said. 

"What, like lift weights? You trying to get me swole, bro?"

Jack flexed.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"I could totally get you swole," he told Jack. "But... I'd like to kiss you right now."

"... you do _not_ want to kiss me right now," said Jack. "Let me just... brush my teeth."

* * * 

He came back to find Mark sitting at his desk chair, fiddling with his hands, his leg bouncing with nervous energy.

"Do you still want to kiss me?"

"I'd like that," said Mark, and he laughed, clearly nervous. 

Jack leaned forward, and he kissed Mark, once, a dry press of lips on lips.

It had been building up.

Jack wasn't half as clueless as he liked to play - he knew that Mark had been eyeing him.

Hell, he'd been eyeing Mark. 

But for it to happen so... quickly. 

Wow.

Jack cleared his throat, blushing. 

“So, uh, what part of the game are you having trouble with?” 

* * * 

They kissed a few more times. 

Pretty nice kissing, too.

But there was… well, there was a bit of awkwardness.

“You smell so fucking good,” Jack groaned, and he had Mark in his lap, pulling the human closer to him, his face in Mark’s neck, licking and kissing along it. 

The very tips of his sharp teeth would sometime scrape across Mark’s neck, and Mark would shudder like his dick was being sucked, and he would cling to Jack and mumble… something or other, as his heart beat in his chest, in his neck, in his dick. 

He was rubbing his hands across Jack’s cooler skin, and he was moaning.

He held on to Mark’s hips, and he pressed his forehead against Mark’s, his hips rolling, grinding his cock against Mark’s ass and panting heavily. 

“Your breath is rank,” Mark told him.

He sounded amused.

“I’m sorry,” said Jack. “I brushed my teeth. Do you want me to do it again?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” said Mark. “Can you keep kissing me?” 

“I would _gladly_ keep kissing you,” said Jack, and he dove in for another kiss, his hands still clutching at Mark, trying not to dig his nails in, trying not to draw blood, because that would be… awkward as hell.

But oh did he want it. 

He wanted it so badly that he was salivating, and he pulled back, because he didn’t want Mark’s tongue to go numb.

“Are you okay? Am I doing something wrong?”

Mark looked concerned.

“No, no,’ Jack said quickly. “No, I’m… I’m fine. You’re great. Just, uh… I’m really worked up.”

“Do you want to… do something?”

“What kinda something?”

“Like… I could suck you off,” Mark said, and he was blushing. 

“I… um….” Jack blushed, looking to the side. “That… I’ve fed really recently. That’s probably a bad idea.”

“Why is it a bad idea?” 

“Because everything is tinged with blood, and I don’t think it’d be that appealing,” said Jack.

Mark made a face, wrinkling his nose. 

“Yeah, fair,” said Mark. He cleared his throat then, and he looked… uncomfortable. “But, um… I’ve… there’s something else.”

“Something else?” 

“Yeah. Something more, um….” Mark stared down at his hands. “Would you ever want to feed off of me?”

“... what?”

Jack just… stared.

That was not exactly what he was expecting.

“I’ve kinda… I like to think I’ve purged all the excess folklore from my mind,” Mark said quickly, “and I don’t think I’ll end up being influenced by that, and I know you won’t be turning me into a vampire.”

Jack bit his lip, the way he had when he was a human, and nearly punctured his own lip. 

“Are you fang chasing?”

“I’m not,” said Mark. “I mean… it seems like I am, but I’m really not. I just… I like the idea. I think it’s hot. And you’re good looking, and you’re one of my best friends, and it’d be… it’d be weird, to just go to a place to get sucked.”

“To just get sucked?”

Jack raised an eyebrow, and tried to wriggle out from under Mark’s bulk. 

His cock was still hard, and he could hear how loudly Mark’s heart was beating. 

“No, not like that,” Mark said. “I’m… I’m getting this all wrong.” 

He covered his face with both hands, and he was… trembling?

“So what do you mean?”

“I want… I want to be intimate with you,” Mark said. “And… and I know that the most intimate way to be with a vampire is to let them feed on you.”

“I mean,” Jack countered, “the most intimate way to be with a human being would be to watch them shit, since you guys are really the only ones who do that.”

“... I think I get the point that you’re making, but I’m not sure if I fully do,” said Mark. “And if you want to watch me take a shit, I’ll do it.”

“I don’t want to watch you take a shit,” said Jack, in a long suffering tone. “I’ve got a strong enough nose already. It’s bad enough that I have to be in the house with you when you’ve been eating cherries.”

“Cherries don’t make me _that_ bad,” Mark said. 

“Easy for you to say,” said Jack. 

“So… would you want to feed on me?”

“... I’ll think about it,” said Jack, and he went to the bathroom, to splash cold water on his face. 

* * * 

And then they had a three day power outage.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Jack glared at his blood fridge.

“Are you gonna be alright?” 

Jack covered his face with both hands, staring down at the small fridge.

“Uh, Jack?” 

Mark put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, and Jack turned to give him a Look.

“You might… you might wanna leave the house,” Jack said, and he licked his lips. 

It was warm - warm enough that even Jack was feeling it, although he wasn’t sweating.

Mark was very close, and he smelled like he was alive, full of hot, salty, rich….

“Jack?”

“Mmm?”

“You’re drooling.”

“Mark,” Jack said flatly, “I haven’t fed in three days. You are standing there, full of blood and other juicy things, smelling like… _heaven_ , and I… I am very hungry.”

“Right,” said Mark. “I’ll… I can see if there’s anywhere I can get you some… some blood.”

“Come back when the sun goes down,” said Jack, and he all but ran up the stairs to his bedroom, which was like an oven, but it was better than nothing, and there was a weird satisfaction to having warmth in his bones again.

Like being a teenager again.

He burrowed into his bed, face pressed into his pillow, and he just slept.

* * * 

Some time later, Jack woke up, blinking the cobwebs from his brain, and he found Mark standing by the door.

More accurately, he heard the thundering of Mark’s heart. 

“Uh, Jack?”

“Mmm?” 

“The sun is down. It’s, like, seven.”

“Right,” said Jack. 

He rubbed his eyes.

“I got you some O+,” said Mark. “I dunno if you like that one. Only, um, there was kind of… there’s a shortage, since there’s so many vampires in LA, so I could only get you one… serving?”

“I’ll live,” Jack said heavily, and he opened his door.

Mark looked ruffled, and he smelled like sweat, and the thick, salty blood pumping through him. 

He was… he was desperate. 

Jack grabbed the pack of blood out of Mark’s hand, and slammed his door shut. 

“... you’re welcome?”

“Thank you,’ Jack bellowed, and then he was tearing into it, sucking it down.

Okay.

That helped.

A bit.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“I’ll be fine,” said Jack. 

“Do you… are you still hungry?”

“I’m still hungry, but I’m safe to be around,” said Jack. 

He cracked his knuckles, and he opened his door again, smiling sheepishly at Mark. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” said Mark. “But if you… if you were still wanting to… to feed, I’d be okay with you feeding off of me.” 

Jack was already drooling. 

“I… I don’t know know if it’s a good idea,” he said. “If I’m hungry, it might not be as safe as it could be?”

“Why else would you feed?” 

“You seem to find the idea sexy,” Jack pointed out. 

“Well, yeah,” said Mark, and he blushed. “So… do you wanna?”

It was dim, and Mark had brought a candle with him. 

Jack couldn’t exactly make out Mark’s face, but he could see the heat of the blood running to his face, and the way he was glancing down. 

“This… it’ll be dangerous,” said Jack. “I can control myself, but… it’ll be intense. I get kinda… scary when I feed.”

“I trust you,” said Mark, and that was enough to break Jack’s heart.

“... fine,” said Jack, against his better judgement.

But since when did he listen to that?

* * * 

He had Mark sit next to him. 

“I’m gonna… do you want me to bite your wrist or your neck?” Jack asked. “And… we’ve got antiseptic and bandages in the medicine cabinet.”

“I’d rather the neck,” said Mark and he looked nervous.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jack looked sidelong at Mark, licking his lips. 

He was already drooling.

He could see all of the blood, moving under Mark’s skin.

“I’m sure,” said Mark.

“Okay,” said Jack. “Um. It’s been a while. Can you… can you sit on me?”

“Sit on you?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “So… if you’re on top of me, if I go into, like, a frenzy, or something like that, then you can just get off of me, instead of you having to push me off of you.”

“Oh,” said Mark. “That’s clever.”

“I am, sometimes,” said Jack, and he chuckled, anxiety bubbling in his stomach like a volcano.

Mark straddled him.

It was almost like kissing.

He breathed in the scent of Mark’s breath, and he put his hands on Mark’s hips, squeezing them. 

And then he nuzzled into Mark’s neck, licking it like he had so many times before, as Marks’ pulse thundered under his tongue. 

He shoved the collar of Mark’s shirt to the side, and he licked along it, carefully. 

He found the artery. 

“Are you absolutely -”

“Just bite me already,” Mark growled, and it rumbled through his chest, into Jack’s.

Jack bit him. 

* * * 

It was like coming home again.

It was doing what he was made to do, what was programmed into his very genes, and he moaned like his cock was being sucked, as he removed his fangs and wrapped his lips around the small puncture wounds.

They were already starting to bleed.

Jack began to suck.

There was a special venom in his saliva, that numbed the area, and Mark wasn’t making any pain noises - if anything he was panting, and his cock was hard and desperate against Jack’s belly.

Jack lapped at the blood, which was still welling up, and he tried not to purr, or to moan, or to make any other… inappropriate noises.

Although at this point, it was the ultimate trust, so why not, right?

He chuckled, and there was blood dripping down his chin, as he began to suck harder, and it was… it was as salty as he’d hoped, and coppery, tinged with Mark’s essential scent and taste. 

It was young blood, and maybe it wasn’t as healthy as it could be, but neither was Mark.

Mark was making pleasure noises, and he was moving shallowly, full on humping at Jack’s belly.

Jack was clutching him, holding on tightly, and he was going to bruise - Mark was going to have one hell of a hickey, he was going to have to wear a turtleneck, but oh, his blood was hot and rich and sweet, and exactly what Jack needed.

His stomach was full - it was more than full, it was almost overfull, but Jack didn’t want to stop, as Mark’s heart beat desperately, and Mark’s hands tangled in his hair. 

Mark’s heart, which was beating slower.

Jack pulled off, and now he was squinting at Mark, as more blood drooled out of the puncture.

And then the lights flickered on, and... christ.

“We’re done,” said Jack, and he held back a particularly gross belch, pressing down on the puncture marks. 

“”’M not… ‘m not done,” Mark mumbled, and his cock was wet and twitching between the two of them.

“You are, bucko,” said Jack, and he smiled at him awkwardly. “You just, uh… you kinda made a mess.”

“How about that?” 

Mark’s skin was paler than it should have been, and Jack, in a fit of desperation, took his shirt off, pressing it to the wound. 

“I took too much,” Jack swore, and the guilt was enough to make his over-stuffed stomach rebel.

He wasn’t even used to being over-stuffed - he could usually just manage to shove in enough to keep him functional, but this… this was wonderful. 

If he kept doing this, he was gonna get fat.

That was an interesting thought. 

“Let me get you some… some food,” Jack said. 

“In a minute,” mumbled Mark, and he pulled Jack closer, kissing him.

His lips came back red with blood, and Jack licked it off, self conscious but not willing to let it go to waste.

“You need some sugar,” said Jack. “And to bandage that up.”

“I can’t feel it,” said Mark.

“Well, yeah,” said Jack. “I should hope not.” He kissed the top of Mark’s head, disentangling himself. 

* * * 

When he came back with cookies and a big glass of orange juice, Mark was in the bathroom, applying antiseptic. 

“Hey Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna do this again.”

“How about we wait for you to recover first?”

“You’re no fun,” said Mark, and he leaned back against Jack, as Jack carefully began to apply the bandage. 

“I know,” said Jack. “Now stay still.” 

And he applied the bandage, then kissed it, glancing up at Mark. 

Mark smiled at him.

Jack smiled back, for once not embarrassed by his blood red eyes and extended fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com! I write ficlets, & I take requests!


End file.
